Dancing With Wolves
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: Seth transfers into Forks High, meets Edward Culled and his world is turned upside down. SETHWARD, Non-Canon, Slash. Rated M to be safe. Strong Language.


I was channel flicking and I saw that Dancing with Wolves was on, gave me the idea for this fic... Just a fluffy one shot.

The **bold parts are the present,** the normal text is Edward telling the story from his point of view and finally the italics is _Edward hearing Thoughts._

You will know whose they because I'm not including random thoughts, if he's hearing it and its written down then its plot related! Its fairly obvious who the thoughts belong to, he tends to be having a chat with said person you see... Edward in my head only tells me the things I need to write, not the random thoughts from fan girls or whatever. Anyway enough from moi! X

* * *

><p><strong>I brushed my fingers across the chest of the smaller black haired boy who was sleeping beside me. He looked so peaceful I pressed my lips to his forehead and he shivered slightly his skin so hot compared to mine.<strong>

**I guess, if I'm telling this story, I should start at the beginning. So I will. Well my name is Edward Cullen, I'm 106 years old but stuck in my 17 year old state and best of all, I can read your mind. It started 2 years ago, not the mind reading the sleeping boy, it was the first day of my junior year at Forks High.**

He was the new kid, he had joined from the Res- school I didn't know why, yet, he was the only one of the Res- kids that came here, the only one that didn't glare at us with every given chance. We were in the food hall; I had just walked in with Emmett when I heard his thoughts.

_They're all so perfect; they've never hurt anyone, why don't the elders trust them._

I smiled at that, at least one of them trusts us.

I left the hall quickly that day. I was sat in biology the next time I saw him. He walked in the teacher pointing him in my direction.

_Oh, maybe we could be friends, I hope so, he seems so nice._

The room erupted with chatter as we were set to work.

"Hi, I'm Edward." I held out a hand which he took graciously.

"Seth. It's nice to meet you."

"You know my secret?"

"Yeah, but I don't exactly believe. So you know mine?"

"You aren't a wolf yet Seth."

"How?" He blinked at me.

"I can hear your thoughts, but not the packs."

_What? He can hear. Uh that is really ummm shit. HE CAN HEAR WHAT I'M THINKING! That's kind of sexy. SHIT!_

I chuckled.

"Fuck" he muttered under his breath. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, Seth, breathe. Its fine, I've heard worse."

_Fucking hormones, fuck._

I laughed loudly. "You can't blame hormones mate."

_No you're a fucking vampire, irresistible in every single way even to a future wolf._ "Damn, how do I control my thoughts?"

"I don't really know how my family do it; I can't block that well even after nearly 90 years of trying. I guess they just think of other things around me."

_What the fuck?_

"Sorry, I'm like 104 years old I figured being from the pack you would know about us and all."

_Too old for me._

"Not really, so as to say, you are interested?"

_Fuck CONTROL Seth!_

"I'm just 'old' for 17. You are funny." I smiled at him.

_Fuck, that smile. Straight to my- I hate my sister she is such a cow!_

"Now your getting the hang of it, look lesson is almost over, I'm skipping the next class you wanna come back to mine?"

"Your parents won't mind?"

"Nope, you don't stink of wolf, yet!"

"So we can be friends until then?"

"We can always be friends; you just might not be able to come over after that."

"They don't mind that you skip?"

"Not really, I've done high school enough times."

"Hadn't thought of that."

"Would your parents mind that I'm corrupting you?"

"Don't know."_ Or care, god my sister would be so jealous._

"God don't mention your sister please. She drives me insane. She hangs around in the woods in wolf form."

_I knew it, the lying hypocrite. No wonder she was pissy when Dad said I could transfer in here._

"I had wondered, why did you transfer in?"

"It's um kind of difficult to explain." He mumbled as he packed his books away.

"Think about it."

"You mean like remember?"

I nodded as we walked out of the classroom.

_Okay, this isn't weird at all. But anyway. The boys would call me shit, and it got to me. And I was kind of too far ahead I'm only a sophomore. Not really a junior. But its not that I'm a smartass I just learn quickly. Why are you looking at me like? Don't smile like that please! _

By this point we were sat in my car. "I see, and the smile?"

_Like you can't tell._

"Goes straight to your?"

_Like you can't tell._

He turned bright red. Jesus Christ, even blushing looked good on him I could feel my own body reacting to him.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, that you can blame on hormones." I reassured him softly.

_Do vampires have hormones?_ He raised his eyebrows as he thought it.

"Not exactly, our venom does blood, hormones, water that kind of thing."

"Oh." _Now I feel better it's not just me. Wait he's uh me?_

"Yes you! I don't see anyone else here?"

_Ummm can I uh-_

The thought was cut short when I pressed my lips fiercely over his. That was when I almost lost control. I bit his lip, unintentionally hard, the blood leaked into my mouth. I jumped back, pinning myself to the car door.

"Go." I rasped.

He ran, he knew why.

_Edward I'm so sorry, are you okay? Just go home I'll follow you in my car, I'll get your Dad. Drive._

I was compelled to do what he wanted, so I drove home, at breakneck speed but when I got there Carlisle was already at the door with a sick looking Seth.

_He is not ever doing that again. YOU are not even doing that. It's horrible!_

I felt the tension reel off, I laughed as I climbed out of the car.

_I'm so sorry, you are okay now? _

_Edward Cullen, you didn't tell me you were gay!_

"Sorry Carlisle, I would have, I don't know I just. It was never the right time."

"I didn't mean to snap, it was just a shock." He smiled at me then nudged Seth.

_Sorry Edward, really I am._

"Will you stop frigging apologising. It isn't your fault. I'm sorry, I'm the one who's got something to be sorry for. I should have been more careful. Come here?"

I sped toward him hugging him tightly, being more careful with my breathing. I didn't want a repeat of that.

_Be safe, I've got to go back to work just to finish up, I'll bring his car here. Oh and for god's sake don't do anything to break the pact?_

"Like what Carlisle?" I pulled away looking into Carlisle's eyes.

_You know, changing him, killing him, there's a list._

"What about falling for him, did we account for that?"

_Just don't kill him yeah?_

"Like I would." I rolled my eyes.

He ran back to work, leaving us stood in the path.

"You wanna come meet my Mom?"

He gulped nervously. It was really cute. No answer, I took his hand in mine and lead him inside to the kitchen. Where Esmẻ always was, even though she was never cooking anything.

"Hi Esmẻ, this is Seth." She beamed at me. Everything was obvious to Esmẻ. One kiss, one touch. Something as small as a smile. Esmẻ always knew. Always.

"Hi Seth."

"Umm Hi."_ Fuck Edward, I uhhh I can't do this._

I leant close to him and whispered softly in his ear. "Calm down, we don't have to stay in here, we can go up to my room. Relax."

I had figured that Esmẻ would hear me say it. But it was something that he needed to hear regardless.

"Esmẻ, we're gonna go upstairs and listen to some music. Is that okay?"

"Sure but you shouldn't be corrupting people like that, so you better teach him whatever he's missing." She said in a stern but loving tone.

"Will do." I took Seth's hand and lead him up to my room.

_Its only math, there's better things to do than that._

"I keep my word. Besides I'm a good teacher, you're a fast learner. It shouldn't take long. Then we can do better things."

It didn't take long to cover his lesson.

_Damn he has good music taste, Debussy, I like._

"Clare de Lune?"

"Yep." He paused and looked around at my shelved walls. "Jesus you have so much music."

"I'm not Jesus, Jesus wasn't there."

_Apocolyptica? Musical knowledge with variety._

"Guilty pleasure or something?"

"No excuse Edward, from classical to heavy metal?"

"You knew what it was."

"Point."

I walked across the room to my piano and sat down. I played the first thing I thought of.

_Yiruma, River Flows in You. You've got that CD._

"Probably, I have an idea."

I picked up my MP3 and plugged it in to the speakers, clicking a few times.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I can't really dance."

"You don't have to be able to."

I pulled him close to me and started dancing; he soon worked out the steps. The 3 minutes of song felt like forever. When we stopped he laid his head on my shoulder and we swayed to the next track.

_They look so sweet, I should go._

"Carlisle?"

"Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to disturb you."

He was cut off by a deafening howl.

_Why the fuck is Seth in there, Jacob, why is Seth there?_

"Your sister's outside."

"Well she can fuck right off!"

Carlisle and I both stared at him thoroughly shocked.

He ran out onto the patio. We followed.

"Leah just fuck off, NOW!"

_Why the hell is he aloud inside when I'm not Ed?_

"Will you quit calling me Ed, Leah I don't like you in that way. I never have, I never will and I've never lead you to believe I do."

_You bastard! _

She launched herself at me. But she was knocked out of the air by an almost pure black, save for the white flecks on his chest, wolf.

_Uhhh what, I'm a uhhh._

"Shush, calm down Seth." I brushed my hand through his fur.

He inclined his head to me. His eyes meeting mine.

"Come on." I turned around and lead my wolf back inside.

Carlisle stayed and saw that Leah was okay.

_Do you have any clothes I could borrow? I'm not sure how long this form will hold._

"Sure I won't be long, stay here yeah?"

He nodded.

I quickly grabbed some clothes, I was a little late. When I got back he was laid asleep on my couch completely naked.

"Ummm Seth?" He didn't even stir.

I figured I look like a total pervert if I dress him, or a total pervert if I don't. But one is less embarrassing for him. So dress him it is. I did it as quickly as I could, looking as little as I could. It was very difficult. I watched him sleep for hours, Carlisle had rung his parents to let them know where he was, leaving out the minor detail of his premature transformation. Jacob had come back for Leah having left her when Seth and I had come outside, he also mentioned that Seth wasn't part of their pack, he didn't know why, he just knew that Seth hadn't become one of them.

"Eddwardd." He slurred sleepily.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hunnngry."

"I'll get Esmẻ to fix you something."

"Yooou got foood?"

"Duhh, we're not going to give you our food silly." I stroked his hair. "Back in a tic."

When I got back upstairs he had spotted the new clothes I had left, opting to change, again. He was reaching down to pull up the jeans I'd left. I silently sped in and placed the tray of food on the couch. Then I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Fuck!" He whipped around still in my arms.

"Its only me."

_You bastard, you scared me shit less. You dressed me last night?_

"You wouldn't wake up. Sorry, it was that or I left you naked."

_Fair enough._

He leant in pressing his hot body against mine while wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me, hard.

_Fuck, I'm so lucky._

"Not really, you get the downsides as well."

"Downsides?"

"Well assuming, you want to be more than friends?"

"Duh!"_ Fuck I'd give anything to be a lot more than friends._

"Well what exactly do you want?"

_Boyfriend. _"Shit, that was unfair."

"Sorry, it was, I'd love to be."

"What?"

"I would love to be."

"Be what?"_ Is he actually suggesting?_

"Your boyfriend, for a smart ass you're pretty dumb!"

"I prefer naïve."

"Innocent?"

"Shut up, now, BOYFRIEND."

"I like that."

"I like that too."

"Know what else I like?"

"Elk blood?"

"YOU! And I prefer Mountain Lion actually."

"That was gross. But I like you too, a lot." _My sister is going to kill me._

"No she won't, she's terrified you'll rip her apart after yesterday, and you could always stay here."

_Really? I'd love too._

"Really, I meant to say, you, you're not part of the pack. You've kind of made your own I think."

"What?"

"Jacob told me."

"Okay?"

"It will be." I kissed him again. "I brought food for you love."

He smiled and started to eat it.

**So that was how it started. But all relationships have a start and then the truly beautiful moment of realisation that it is forever. So I suppose ours would be prom, senior prom, well over a year after our 'start'.**

"Alice you are acting like it's our wedding, this is only prom."

"ONLY Prom? Edward Cullen, shut your mouth!"

_Let her have her way, then at least she'll shut up. The quicker its done, the sooner we get to be alone._

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this."

Alice danced around happily. I rolled my eyes.

_See, she's happy now baby. _

I let out a quite snarl.

_Down boy, later._ Seth winked. He had gotten good at the whole telepathy thing. Since he had to live with me. It was strange, he was a wolf, but he wasn't a part of the pack, he didn't smell like dog, and he didn't struggle to smell us. That was part of the reason he'd had to stay. Sam got more than a little territorial. So the Clearwater's' had to let him stay here, in case something happened at least we could protect him.

_Edward, could you and Seth come outside, it's only me. I want to talk about something._

_Ed, can I smell Jacob? Is something up love?_

"Its fine, he just wants to talk come on. Not you Al, we'll finish up later."

We walked out onto the patio, true to his word, Jacob stood there on his own.

"Come upstairs, it's easier."

Jacob followed us inside and up to our room.

"Look I'm here, the pack, they're not happy with me. They kicked me out. Seth I want to be a part of your."

"You don't reek of dog anymore." I said bluntly.

"I hadn't noticed. Is that good?"

"Well we figured that I didn't because I imprinted on Ed, but I guess you already became a part of my Coven."

"Why coven?"

"Vampire/Shape shifter Coven."

"Oh cool. So its okay then, I kind of have to go."

"It's cool Jake." Seth said as he opened our balcony door for Jacob to leave by.

"Now back to hell." I moaned after Jacob had left.

"EDWARD CULLEN I HEARD THAT!" Alice yelled.

_You're such a drama queen, come on, let's get it over with._

I growled.

"I told you, later." He toyed.

We went back down to Alice, who spent the next hour perfecting our suits for prom before dancing off.

"Finally."

_Leave her alone, she just wants it to be special._

"She always wants it to be special; I do it every 5 bloody years. REMEMBER!"

_But this could be your last; we could go into hiding, or something. I don't want to share you with the world._

"What about my family, you mind sharing with them?"

_Ummmmm, not sure. Maybe._

I laughed.

_I'm being serious, I don't want to share you with anyone. MY EDWARD._

"My Seth." I mumbled.

"Will you two just fuck off to somewhere really fucking far out of my range, all I can feel is a mixture of cuteness and lust. IT IS FUCKING KILLING ME!" Jasper yelled.

_Edward, stop winding Jasper up._

"Really Carlisle, he thinks about his sex life all the time, so does Emmett, I finally get to take revenge on one of them, but I can't?" I said as I walked through to the kitchen where Carlisle was stood.

"JASPER, EMMETT GET IN HERE!" Carlisle yelled, he didn't yell often, it was bizarre.

_Shit, Edward you little fuck! We only mess with you._

"We didn't mean to upset him. It was just supposed to be a joke." Jasper said.

_Edward, I'm going to make them apologise, then you and Seth can go to the little cottage in the woods and stay there for a little while, would that be okay. I know it's hardly fair on you, but it's easier than kicking those two out._

I nodded my head, only slightly.

"You two apologise now!"

"Sorry Edward." They both said, very sarcastically.

"Go." Emmett and Jasper both sped off.

"Look, its easier and you know it. You can do what you like. And if they carry on tell me and I'll sort it, I promise. Ed."

_I don't understand, what's easier love?_

"Okay, we'll go to the cottage. But I'm not happy about this."

_I hardly expected you to be, but you're doing it. Which is enough. You need to talk to him about moving anyway. We can't stay in Forks for much longer particularly Esmẻ and I. If you want to stay you-_

"I don't, and I will. See you after prom or something."

I pulled Seth onto my back and sped out of the house through the trees to the cottage.

_We get to stay here? It, it's beautiful._

I put him down on the floor and placed my arm over his shoulders.

"You like it then."

"It's beautiful."

"You thought that already."

He laughed and wrapped himself around me. _Know what else is beautiful?_

"Hmmmm you?"

_You, My Edward Cullen, My vampire._

"You're beautiful too, My Seth, My wolf."

_I love you Edward._

"Come on inside love, we need to talk."

_That doesn't sound good. Shit, what have I done? I hope he's not breaking up with me, I'm imprinted._

"S'nothing bad. I'm not breaking up with you silly. And you've done nothing."

He let out a small sigh of relief.

"The thing is love."

_Oh my god he is, he's having second thoughts about us._

"No Seth, nothing like that. It's that we have to leave soon, people are getting suspicious of us all, especially Esmẻ and Carlisle they are masquerading as people almost 15 years older than their physical states."

_I don't think I understand._

"Seth we have to leave, after graduation. Have to. We can't risk being here in Forks any longer we're planning to go up to Alaska."

_I have to leave, but my parents? Jake?_

"I know Seth, which is part of why we are actually staying out here; Carlisle wants to give us the option to stay, here in the cottage. But it would be difficult, we wouldn't be able to get food for you easily and school if we go up there we can start a fresh and we won't have to go to school there wouldn't be problems. But I will let you decide love I understand that you don't want to be away from them."

_I already am. Why does it make a difference? I love, need Edward more than them. But Jake needs me? I want to stay with Ed, I don't want to tear him from his family then we would both be apart from them, I don't see my Mom and Dad anymore what difference does a few hundred miles make, and that will never change._

"Seth, you don't have to do this for me. I'm not sure about the things with Jake; he would probably have to come with us or something he'll need to be near you sometimes."

_I want to be with you, not them. You are my family now Edward._

Seth tried to suppress a yawn but did not quite manage it.

"Lets go upstairs baby." I whispered in his ear as he lifted him carefully into my arms and climbed the stairs.

_I love you Edward._

That was the last coherent thought he had before his breathing evened out. I smiled down at him, it was graduation tomorrow followed by prom in the evening, and he certainly needed to rest up, the fuss he'll get from Alice.

_I looked across at Edward; he was wearing a dark suit and had a white rose in his lapel. He looked breathtakingly beautiful, as always. His bronze hair caught the light and shimmered. Our eyes met across the room, it was like there was only us. The golden eyes I met melded with mine as I approached him. I looked down as I stepped and was now facing him; I was wearing a white suit with a black rose in my lapel. That was when I spotted the minister, and our families and friends. The ceremony didn't last long, the sex however would. _

I chucked lightly as I watched his dream filing away the small details in the back of my mind. I would be subtle about letting him know that I was aware of this. I continued to watch.

_I tugged at Edwards shirt and he at mine. It wasn't long before we were both breathless, his part of the human façade, and naked on the bed. He pulled his lips from mine and started to trail kisses down my body until he reached the waistband of my trousers, he tore them off. He licked quickly from base to head before swallowing me. I gasped and fisted a hand in his hair. He made quick work of bringing me to release, I was eager to see how many other ways he could make me come. He rolled me over and leant across me to pull something out of a draw; I was so desperate I didn't care enough to pay attention to what. He was whispering in my ear, his seductively teasing hot breath driving me insane, he began kissing and nibbling, then I felt a harsh stinging pain followed by immeasurable and undeniable pleasure. 'More' I begged and he obliged._

I felt my cock stir as I watched the dream versions of myself and my young lover, I had told him, insisted, that we wait until such a time as we were married or at least engaged before doing anything like that. Part of me now regretted that. A hell of a lot.

_I woke up dazed thinking that as the alpha of my own pack I would be expected to be able to hold my own a lot better than I did, I loved submitting to him though, how he felt covering me, how he felt inside me._

I climbed out of the bed and went through to the bathroom to take a really cold shower hoping to rid myself of the erection I had recently developed without having to make a mess. I'm not sure how long I stood under the spray of the water but once I was done I dried quickly and when I re-entered the bedroom Seth was awake looking round as I came in clad in only a small towel.

_Jesus. He is so fucking hot. How did I get him?_

"On the contrary my love I am icy, rather than hot. It is you that is hot, remember?" I drawled.

_Fuck, when he talks like that._

"Goes straight to your?"

_Like you can't tell_. He winked at me and climbed off of the bed.

"You should get ready I make it 10 and graduation starts in an hour." I smiled.

_Yes sir, I'll even let you spank me if I'm late sir._

I groaned as I felt a rush of venom zip through my stomach.

_You should let me help you with that._ He winked seductively and blew me a kiss.

I lost control. I caught his arm and yanked it until his body collided fiercely with mine. He gasped. _More Edward I n-need you, let me help-p._

I caught his hands and stopped him.

"Sorry love, I shouldn't have let that happen. I want to wait, want it to be special Seth."

_Okay. But it would be, any time. I love you, really Edward I love you so much._

"I know Seth but you have to understand. I was brought up in a very different time to you. It has taken me a long time to accept some factors of my life. When I was 'alive' homosexuality was illegal, it was unacceptable to have sex before marriage. Old habits die hard."

_I know love, I just, I need you. I want you. _

"Soon love, now go get dressed."

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before wandering off to wash and get dressed. He came back a short while later looking wonderful as ever.

"So Mr. Clearwater, would you like me to escort you to the house?"

_Ed, stop that. Unless you intend to miss graduation because I can't hold back anymore._

"Come on. You'd never take me. Don't you remember your dreams?" I winked and pulled him through the door. The walk to the house was short and the second we arrived we were bombarded by Alice.

"Oh you look adorable." Alice cooed.

I growled.

"Oh I know, I know. Not like he'd ever be interested in me though. Completely the wrong anatomy." She smirked, leaving everyone else to wonder what she had been thinking.

"Right, we had all better be getting off, wouldn't want to miss graduation now would we?" Seth broke the awkward silence that had fallen.

The ceremony was long, and particularly boring. No-one tripped. No major catastrophes. Boring. Everyone was excited from Prom though. And I had to admit, no matter how many times I had done this before. This time prom would be special, because of him.

I looked up at where he stood.

"Hello beautiful."

"Ed."

"No Seth, you are. How about one dance before we go?"

He smiled knowing where this was going. "I'd love to."

"Allow me to escort you to the front room."

I pressed the play button on the stereo, and pulled him close to me.

I smiled down at him, and he up at me.

"I love you Seth." I whispered.

"I love you too Edward." He murmured against my lips.

We were rudely interrupted by Alice who dragged us to prom, where of course we continued to dance, and mingle and such. I guess it wasn't so bad, for my last prom.

It was beautiful, and more importantly special.

**So this is the last thing I'm going to tell you about, I guess. Prom was a year ago yesterday. I'm writing this from a remote island off the coast of Mexico, on our honeymoon. We got married yesterday; I know it's cheesy, one year after we graduated.**

**It was the only thing that made sense. I won't bore you with the details of the ceremony, I'm sure you can guess, I would only give him what he wanted. I just want to tell you about that first dance.**

**I held him in my arms, his head resting over my heart. I didn't want it to end. That song could have lasted for an eternity, holding him there, just like we'd done two years previously to this song in my old room.**

**He was, is, mine, and I am his. Forever.**

* * *

><p>I know, the end was kind of crappy. Sorry.<p>

Please review.

Also, own nothing, except my little plot. Recognizable Characters, Themes, Places and plot-lines are the property of Stephenie Meyer.


End file.
